


Year 1

by CuriosityKilledKat



Series: Channel Orange and Smokes [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom, One Direction, The Wanted - Fandom
Genre: Written in 2012, frank ocean channel orange is the soundtrack, they're are other friends of theirs that i can't remember the last names for, this is another old one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat
Summary: They lived their life by their passions which were fueled by their current grievances.
Series: Channel Orange and Smokes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765570





	Year 1

The two teenagers laid on the floor staring at the ceiling above them doing nothing but listening to the beauty of the lyrics flowing from the speakers and out the open windows. They looked like they were twins, acted like they were siblings, but were simply really close cousins. They spent the days leading up to the start of school doing this and they knew that his mum wishes they weren’t but she still understood. Out of everyone in the family, those two were the closest since they were born and would stay by each other’s side no matter what. Her brother-in-law had died leaving his fifteen year old daughter with no parents as her mother had died when she was little from breast cancer. So per the request of her brother-in-law and what they agreed to years ago, she and Yaser were the guardians of Zayna. Other than Zayn’s family, the only ones concerned with Zayn’s behavior were his mates who hadn’t seen him all summer since he found out his uncle had died. They knew what Zayn was like but normally they’d at least hear from him but they hadn’t all summer and when they’d go over his mum would say that he’d see them at school because he needed his space right now. They raised their eyebrows at this but accepted it anyway when they finally stopped going over and arguing with Tricia who agreed with them.

It was the first day of school and neither Zayn or Zayna wanted to move from their spot on Zayn’s bed. They’d spent the summer lying there listening to the lyrics that flowed out of Zayn’s speakers not really talking but doing nothing but talking. Zayna had her own room since Waliyha and Safaa shared a room but she hadn’t really stepped into it, more or less just moved into Zayn’s. They’d filled countless notebooks and sketchbooks between them that littered the floor that when they finally made it downstairs for breakfast they were presented with new ones before Yaser left for work. They smiled before picking at their breakfast and trudging upstairs to get dressed for their first day. 

+

Zayn and Zayna were sitting in the office while Tricia finished talking to Headmaster Cowell about Zayna. They both had their headphones on while they watched the world outside the office and school go by in what was a fast moving blur to them that resembled photos of traffic with nothing but lines of color showing the motion of the vehicles. Kids walking past in the corridors stared and marveled at the two who seemed friendly but no one outside knew who the girl was that was lying across Zayn. What was more surprising than that was when his mates heard about it they were confused too because they didn’t know either which sent everyone in their year to grinding the gears of the gossip mill at an incredibly fast pace when the school year hadn’t even officially begun yet as there was still two minutes left. When Tricia was done she came out and the pair immediately put their headphones around their necks standing up and saying goodbye before they headed to their first class, English which they had together, although they had every class together. 

+

Zayn and Zayna were walking the desolate corridors to English when they made a detour to a stairwell. They sat down for a bit just sitting there staring at each other before they wiped away the tears streaming down their faces and finally made their way to class. When they walked in everyone stopped talking as they finally now saw what the girl looked like and they were shocked to say the least. It was also a class that Louis, Liam, Niall, and Harry were in and they realised they were finally going to meet Zayn’s cousin that he talked about often but they had never actually met considering she lived in America with her dad. Zayn handed the note to the teacher as both of them stood there looking bored but with something else flashing behind their eyes. The teacher nodded before clearing his throat and speaking up causing everyone to snap their attention to him. He continues talking before the pair had shown up as they head to the back and sit down at the only table open. Everyone splits their attention in two between the teacher and the two in back who some wonder if the girl is Zayn’s twin by the look of the two.

Both have short,raven black hair that is left unstyled; something that Zayn isn’t known for doing. Their eyes are those intense deep brown/hazel/almond color that seem to see into the inner depths of your soul you can’t look away from. Their eyelashes are long and alluring as they leave shadows dancing on cheeks when the light hits just right making them seem longer and more prominent. Their facial structure is pretty much a mirror image, with the sharp jawline, pronounced cheekbones and the all over beauty that seems like it belongs to the gods and goddesses of mythology. Their tanned skin is a beautiful sun-kissed color that makes it seem as if they’re glowing with radiance. The similarities don’t stop there though which just heightens the thought of the pair being twins that everyone else just found out about. Black studs were seen in both sets of ears in the same position. Identical black Beats hung around the necks with no sound on leaving everyone to wonder what had been flowing out when the pair were sprawled out across each other in the office. The uniforms the school required them to wear were the same however. Both wore identical pairs of combat boots, bracelets on their wrists, and the sole necklace that adorned their necks along with the headphones. Neither were wearing their school blazers so their sleeves were rolled up revealing a yin/yang tattoo on their left wrists. Their backpacks were similar as well, well-worn military backpacks. They both had sketchbooks out and were drawing instead of paying attention. 

The bell rang, signalling the end of the first lesson of the day. The two teenagers that had become a hot topic within the start of the school day got up, walking out off to their next lesson. Niall, Louis, Liam, and Harry walk out and meet Jay and Siva who stare after the two retreating backs.

“Isn’t that Zayn and I’m assuming Zayna?” Siva asks.

“Yeah it is. We haven’t even spoken to them yet. They just walked out when the bell rang. I feel like something more is going on than what they told us.” Liam says.

The boys all nod their heads before they separate to their next classes. The next few hours before lunch are the same thing. Anytime anyone of Zayn’s mates has class with him they don’t speak as him and Zayna leaves as the bell rings. At lunch is when all of Zayn’s mates are together again. They’re all sitting outside on their normal spot on the hill. Niall, Harry, Liam, Louis, Jay, Siva, Nathan, Tom, Max, Ed, Andy, Maz, Danielle, and Eleanor are talking about Zayn and Zayna who are off in the distance on the bleachers. The group of teenagers head over and hear the music of Frank Ocean flowing out of the pair of headphones. The two are lounging on the bleachers with books in hand and picking at the food in between them. The group is real close when Zayna stands up and throws the book in her hands to the ground and yells in frustration. Zayn stands up and wraps his arms around her before his cousin mimics him and then stand there crying on each other’s shoulders. 

“Why Zayn? Why’d he have to leave me?” Zayna asks crying.

“Shh. Shh it’s going to be okay Z. I’m here.” Zayn says rubbing her back.

The crowd on the ground stands there watching the two for a bit, feeling like they shouldn’t interrupt. When the two are done they separate and wipe the tears off their faces. They pack up and head down the bleachers when they stop seeing all of Zayn’s mates standing there. El doesn’t say anything but quietly hands Zayna her book. Zayna nods her head and her and Zayn walk away and back into the school building leaving the group of teenagers stunned.

“What exactly just happened?” Andy asks as they watch the retreating backs of the pair.

“I don’t know really.” Max responds as they all exchange glances with each other. 

+

The bell rang as students pretty much raced out of the classrooms, corridors, and schools happy to be rid of it at least for a while until they came back the following day and the rest of the school year. Zayn and Zayna walk out last as they have their headphones on and aren’t paying attention to anyone around them. They walk right past Zayn’s mates as if they saw through them and that concerned the group of teenagers. 

This continued for the rest of the week. None of them knew what to do as they knew there had to be more to the death due than what they were told by Zayn’s mum. No one had ever seen him like this and it was causing concern with his family although theirs also included Zayna. 

It was Saturday morning and the group of teenagers found themselves on the front porch of the Malik’s house. They were determined to figure out what was going on with Zayn and bring Zayna along with them. Danielle stepped up to the door and knocked and a few seconds later the door opened revealing Waliyha. She doesn’t say anything but steps aside letting them in and then leads them to the backyard where the pair are lying in the grass staring up at the sky with Frank Ocean flowing out of the speakers on the porch. Waliyha heads back inside and the group makes their way over to the pair who don’t look at them but continue staring at the sky. 

“Do you know what it’s like to lose someone? To know you’ll never see them again? To deal with the fact that they leave many behind? To know what it feels like where your heart is being ripped out of your chest, being set on fire, and all you can do is watch? You want to do everything in your power to prevent them from leaving, from leaving everyone that’ll miss them, but you can’t. There’s some higher power that’s doing this and you have to sit on the sidelines and watch even though it’s killing you. The only one who was there for you because everyone else was too far away that they couldn’t do a whole lot even though they wanted to do everything in their power to help. Knowing that no matter what even if you did everything in your power to change it, it wasn’t going to change the outcome. You have to take it in stride and wait for every emotion to overpower you until it slowly becomes a dull ache until you’ve finally moved on from it. Not knowing how long the healing will take because it’s always different with every person. To have your head constantly buzzing as everything swirls around and you don’t know what to do with it or yourself. You want company but you don’t, you want to write but nothing will come, you want to draw or paint but the canvas stays blank, you want to speak but the words freeze in your throat never making it to your mouth and ends up jumbling around in your brain before it fades away with everything else going on up there only to emerge later on and you find yourself not being able to stop all of it so you find yourself alone but at the same time not alone.” Zayn and Zayna recite at the same time.

The group stares at the two on the ground who haven’t looked away from the clouds that are floating in the sky. The fourteen teenagers look at each other and back to the two on the ground.

“No we don’t.” Ed says watching the pair.

“That’s exactly what we feel like. It may not make sense but that’s what it’s like for us right now.” Zayn and Zayna say again as they sit up and turn around to stare at everyone.

The group stares at the two before they sit down themselves watching the pair. They spend about five minutes looking at one another before the pair speak as if they are twins, again. “Zayna.”

“We figured when you showed up in English and then at lunch.” Louis says.

The pair nod their heads. They sit there in a comfortable silence before the pair return to looking at the clouds. Soon the others follow suit until all sixteen of them are staring up at the clouds lacing the blue sky. Eventually they all start mindless talking before they get further in depth and the others find out more and more about Zayna. They find out that Zayn was right in the fact that although they were cousins they might as well be twins especially when only a day separates their birthdays. When Tricia and Yaser come home later that night that’s how they find the sixteen teenagers, talking on the grass staring up at the sky.

“If you’re all hungry, come in for some dinner.” Tricia says a while later.

+

Monday comes and the entire year is thrown into the gossip mill again because Zayn and Zayna are talking and hanging out with Zayn’s mates before school starts. They walk into English to Ms. Ferguson writing instructions on the board and Matt and Aiden staring at her in a daze. Harry rolls his eyes as he slaps the two upside their heads before sitting down. They glare at him but then notice Zayna and introduce themselves. 

+

“Zayna and Zayn could you two please stay after?” Ms. Cole says as the pair begin walking out with Nathan, Ed, and Tom.

They nod their heads as the other three walk out. They head to Ms. Cole’s desk waiting. She shuffles through several papers on her desk before she pulls out two papers and the pair know exactly every word that’s inked on the sheets.

“I was reading over your assignments last night. They’re absolutely amazing. I’m assuming they were written about your uncle and dad.” Ms. Cole says, staring at the two.

“Yes they were.” The two say at the same time.

“I’ve also heard from Ms. Ferguson that you’ve handed in poems and such that we’re both assuming are about the same thing.” Ms. Cole says smiling.

The pair nod their heads and wait for what’s to come next. And what they expected does come, Ms. Cole says how amazing their writing is and everything but they tune her out like they did Ms. Ferguson did. They nod their heads and then when dismissed head out to see Nathan, Ed, and Tom waiting for them. They walk to their spot for lunch to find everyone else. 

“So what did Ms. Cole want?” Nathan asks.

“Same thing as Ms. Ferguson, asking about our assignments and saying that we’re really good at writing. If we’re thought about going into literature as a career because we’re good writers so on and so forth.” Zayna and Zayn say waving their hands dismissing it.

The others roll their eyes and continue on.

+

Zayna walks into the office and sits down in a chair. She turns to her right to see Harry next to her looking anywhere but the secretary who keeps ogling him. He’s smiling but she can see that he’s a bit uncomfortable and then she turns to find the stare on her and she does the same.

“That’s really creepy.” Zayna says.

“Tell me ‘bout it. It’s really uncomfortable. She does it every time I’m in the office for something. I really wish Cowell would get a new secretary.” Harry says looking at Zayna. 

“Gross. So what are you in here for?” 

“Well Mr. Walsh wasn’t too pleased with me putting a drawing of a huge penis on his board and desk and chair and door in history.” Harry says sheepishly.

“And yet, despite all that you and Ed have been dating for awhile.” Zayna says rolling her eyes.

“Yeah. What about you?” Harry says getting starry eyed at the mention of his adorable hot ginger headed boyfriend. 

“Don’t know. Just know that the headmaster wants to see me.” Zayna says, shrugging.

Zayn walks in then and Headmaster Cowell comes out and motions for the two to come into the office. They look at each and then head inside while Zayna gives Harry a hopeful smile as he goes back to the uncomfortable feeling that Ms. Flack is causing him with her stare. The pair walk in to see Ms. Ferguson, Ms. Cole, and Zayn’s mum and dad. 

“Have a seat.” Headmaster Cowell says. “Now do you two have any idea why you’re here?”

They shake their heads and the confusion is written all over their faces. Everyone smiles while Mr. Cowell pulls out several sheets of paper.

“Ms. Ferguson and Ms. Cole have been sending me copies of the works you two have been handing in for your assignments. I’ve read them myself and so have your parents. They’re beautifully written and we want to ask you two something. There are two competitions going around about writing for high school students. One is for English while the other is for Music. We all think that what you two have turned in for assignments should be entered. You’re able to submit a portfolio of 10 pieces in each competition and from that will have a final one chosen to be judged to be in the 10 finalists before it’s then narrowed down to five and then the winner. If you two agree then we’ll give you all the information on the competitions.” Headmaster Cowell says.

Zayn and Zayna stare at him. They both have heard about the competition as writing and art are passions of theirs that they’ve been doing since they were kids. But the fact that their teachers, headmaster, and Zayn’s parents wanted them to enter because of their work is just mind-blowing. They both stare a bit longer before they just smile and nod their heads. Everyone smiles and Mr. Cowell hands Zayn’s parents the paperwork before they’re dismissed. They walk out to see Harry still sitting there uncomfortable.

“Harry.” Mr. Cowell says, causing said boy to run into the office.

+

Zayn, Zayna, and their mates are out in the backyard in the nice spring weather. It’s the weekend and they’re all lying around not doing anything really but relaxing. All of a sudden Safaa lands across Zayn and Zayna giggling. 

“Uh Safaa!” they both yell.

“There’s mail for you two.” She says smiling and jumping around before landing down in Max’s lap.

“What?” they ask before they turn to see Tricia walking out with Yaser and Waliyha holding two envelopes.

Tricia says nothing but hands the envelopes to the two. They tear them open and read the contents over and over. Each time they read it over their smiles just gets bigger and bigger.

“We won. We won the contests. Both of them. They couldn’t choose between us and chose us both instead. We won!” they shout jumping up and down.

From there everyone erupts into cheering and hugging the two in a massive group hug. From there Tricia and Yaser go back inside to go make a celebratory dinner. 

+

It was Monday morning and the entire school found themselves in the auditorium. On stage was Headmaster Cowell, Ms. Ferguson, Ms. Cole, Zayn, Zayna, and two representatives from the English and Music writing competitions. Once everyone was quiet and settled down, Headmaster Cowell made his way to the podium.

“All of you are here for a special ceremony for two students. As you know the school had many English and Music students submit a portfolio consisting of 10 written pieces to be judged and from there their final pieces would be judged further into 10 finalists, then five before the winner was chosen. I’m proud to announce that both competitions were won by two students of ours. To explain further are Mr. Anders for the Young English Writers and Mr. Daniels for the Young Songwriters.” Headmaster Cowell says as he walks away and the two men walk to the podium to a round of applause from the students and staff.

“Thank you Mr. Cowell. For generations the Young Writers program has held contests in every aspect of writing including songwriting. This year we were overwhelmed with outstanding pieces once again. We spent countless hours going over every portfolio and then narrowing it down to 10 finalists, to five finalists, and then the overall winners in each category. But this year was a first for us.” Mr. Anders says.

“For the first time ever we had a tie in two categories. What made it even more different was the fact that two portfolios caused us a serious debate because every piece held a raw beauty to it that it was hard to choose. I, myself, was one of the board to choose for the Songwriters while Mr. Anders chose for the English Writers. We both in our respective fields came across these portfolios in each category and were astounded. What astounded us once more was the fact that the subject of each piece was the same person and the two portfolios were submitted by cousins.” Mr. Daniels says.

“These two portfolios went around our offices over and over again as we chose the final pieces from each for the categories and then chose the finalists and then the winner. We didn’t get a chance to vote further but were shocked when we heard the news that the portfolios we’d looked over were in the final five and a choice couldn’t be made between the two and that the final decision was that for the first time ever there would be a tie within two categories of the program. The portfolios and pieces reflected around the loss of a loved one, a father to one and an uncle to the other. They receive certificates, spots at the summer camp offered by the Young Writers program, and a full English and Music scholarship to whatever university they attend whether they pursue English, Music, or neither. We’re proud to announce that Zayn Malik and Zayna Malik are the respective winners for both the Young English Writers and Young Songwriters competitions.” Mr. Anders says. 

With that the two step forward as they’re handed their certificates and the auditorium erupts into applause. That was a day no one in that auditorium would forget. And it also put an end to the gossip mill thinking the two were twins but cousins although they might as well be twins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story written years ago and was when I was still a directioner. Honestly I still really like it so here we are. It has been somewhat rewritten so. It was written I think about 2 weeks after I read the work that inspired this. I would really recommend listening to Frank Ocean's channel ORANGE album as it was literally the soundtrack to writing this.  
> the inspiration: https://holocenes.livejournal.com/793.html  
> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
